1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting-off structure of a packer, particular to one containing a cutting unit provided with a replaceable blade to be pressed downward for cutting off packing straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional packer, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a cutting device 1, a clamp-stop device 2 and a strap-pressing device 3 that are assembled on a base 4. A control lever 6 is pivotally provided at a location of a handle 5 of the base 4 and axially connected with the clamp-stop device 3. The cutting device 1 of the conventional packer, as shown in FIG. 2, contains a cutter sleeve 7 set therein with a cutter 8 having its right side formed with a cutting edge 9 and its left side firmly assembled with a fixed pin 10, and the cutter sleeve 7 has its circumferential edge of another end cut with a slot 11. In using, a user can press down the control lever 6 to have its front end moving upward to actuate the fixed pin 10 to turn and drive the cutter 8 to rotate for cutting off the packing strap placed in the slot 11 of the cutter sleeve 7.
However, after the cutter 8 is employed to cut off packing straps for a long period of time, the cutter 8 will become dull and wear off and it needs to replace the whole cutter 8, and the cutter 8 of the conventional packer is complicated in manufacturing and difficult in processing and further, the conventional packer is hard to be assembled. In view of the defects mentioned above, the inventor of this invention thinks that the conventional packer is necessary to be ameliorated and hence devises this invention.